


Temptation

by Raindropblue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dark Theseus Scamander, M/M, Manipulative Theseus Scamander, Mentions of One Sided Albus/Newt, More like Theseus is suspicious of everyone, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindropblue/pseuds/Raindropblue
Summary: Theseus knew Newt was innocent. The sweetest, most oblivious little thing anyone would ever encounter. Always distanced from his peers, and far too caught up in his creatures to pay attention to the terrible things around him. Protected by his parents and Theseus himself. Kept locked away from the cruel world.Newt's innocence had never been a problem, in fact it endeared Newt to him. He was his little one, someone he had to keep safe and ensure no one could spoil his innocence. But now that endearment had turned to something darker, something he shouldn't feel for his little brother, and that innocence became a temptation.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

Newt was 16 when Theseus had been promoted from junior auror to auror and with the demanding hours, had to leave home to be closer to the ministry. Still so young, and saddened by his unfair expulsion from Hogwarts. It killed him to have to leave his little brother when he still needed him. Theseus was furious on his brother's behalf, he wanted to hurt the Lestrange girl who had allowed his little one to sacrifice himself in her place. Shake sense into the headmaster for believing Newt could be so foolish as to allow a creature to be provoked enough to hurt someone. Newt was far too intelligent, far too protective of the creatures to let that happen. It was obviously the Lestrange girl. 

Theseus had always been able to see the potential for terrible wicked things in her eyes. A child raised in neglect and misery, with the dark blood from her father running through her veins, it was why he always kept a close eye on her and tried to persuade Newt to stay away. But he was helpless against those big green eyes. When they peered up at him and his little one claimed she was his only friend, Theseus couldn't say another word against her. He was furious but also a little glad to have Newt leave Hogwarts, he had never quite liked the way Dumbledore looked at Newt. 

Newt was 18 when he came to fight alongside Theseus in the war. Befriending the dragons and flying on their backs high in the skies above them. For the first time Theseus had seen how powerful his little one was, it had stirred something within his chest. Something that was buried and cast aside in comparison to worry that overwhelmed him seeing his sweet little brother in the midst of a deadly battlefield. Theseus' heart broke to see his little ones' weeping over the loss of the dragons as they were put down for being a danger to everyone except Newt. But he was also relieved, for no dragons meant Newt got to go home, safe and unharmed. 

Newt was 19 now, and Theseus was back from the war, with a promotion to Head Auror for his actions in the war, and some weeks off to spend with his family before throwing himself into his new job. Theseus was so glad to be back with his little one, but his little brother wasn't the cherubic teen Theseus had left behind. Gone were the chubby cheeks, replaced by high cheekbones and a thin sculpted jaw. He was no longer scrawny and breakable, but slender and wiry, covered in taut muscle that felt so hard against Theseus as he hugged his brother. Gone was the lost little boy and in his place was a young man who knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to devote his life to creatures. Newt was older, but still as pure and sweet as he had been when Theseus had left.

Newt still had the big green eyes, the adorable freckles and the soft full lips. Lips that contorted into a heart melting pout when he was denied something. Eyes that shined brightly with mirth and mischief but unlike before Theseus wanted to see those green eyes glassy and unfocused with pleasure. He wanted to trace the freckles with his tongue, kiss each and every one of them. Wanted to feel those lips on him, against him, kissing him, see them stretched wide around his hardened member. 

Theseus didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't know whether the war had broken something within him. Turned it dark and wicked, and that part of him had latched onto his love for his little one and turned it into something twisted and depraved. Or whether this is what he had always been headed towards, everyone always said Theseus loved Newt more than anyone had ever loved their little brother. Maybe seeing Newt grown up had finally caused those urges to manifest that had been there all along. 

It was Newt's obliviousness to the way Theseus looked at him that made him all the more attracted to him. Newt thought nothing of the way Theseus monopolized all his time. His lusty stares were only met with sweet smiles. Lingering hands met with petulant whining of his name. He loved the way his name sounded coming from Newt's lips. Liked the way his lips formed it, wanted them to only ever say his name. He didn't want to hear any other man's name from those lips. 

It made his blood boil to hear Dumbledore's coming from Newt. The old goat had always looked at Newt with too much interest for a professor looking at his student. He was smart though, Theseus had to give him that, if he was able to tell how special his Newt was. How much power he possessed, all of it being used only towards the noble cause of looking after creatures. How strikingly beautiful Newt was under the drab looking clothing and insecure hunch of his shoulders. 

Newt was so excited to tell his big brother that someone had taken an interest in magical creatures, expressed concern for them and a willingness to do something to help protect them. Theseus knew that was bullshit before he even heard who had expressed the interest. With the tragedies from the war still hanging so heavy amongst them, there was no one other than Newt who would concentrate on creatures. Everyone was trying to find a new place, recover their losses, decide whether the dark wizard Grindlewald was really right about the war being due to the muggles, and whether they would join him if he was. 

One look at Newt would make anyone express interest in whatever would keep them talking to him longest. Dumbledore of course knew from Newt's time at Hogwarts that Newt treasured creatures above all and so he had written to Newt about wanting to help protect them. Told him he could get Newt a job as groundskeeper so he could keep an eye on the creatures in the forbidden forest, and of course so that Dumbledore could keep his dirty eyes on Newt. Find a way to get his hands on him too. 

Theseus would kill Dumbledore before he let that happen, and thus the perfect idea struck him. Newt would not only stay out of Dumbledore's clutches but fall right into Theseus' capable hands. No one had ever been able to care for his little one as well as he could. Even when he was a baby, Theseus could get Newt to stop crying faster than their mother even. They had always had a special connection. 

And so he convinced Newt to come live with him. Theseus would try to get Newt a consultant's position in the department of Magical Creatures at the ministry. Naturally Newt hated the idea of working within the ministry, but Theseus knew that might not work, and he had an offer Newt couldn't refuse. Work part of the year as a consultant, and spend the rest of his time travelling, helping creatures all over the world and educating his fellow wizards and witches about them. 

Of course Theseus wouldn't let Newt wander that way for long. He just needed Newt to say yes, and once he had him all alone, he would show Newt how good life could be if they were together, truly together, and then Newt wouldn't leave. He wouldn't want to, and Theseus wouldn't let him. Newt was his, and he would remain by his side. But Theseus knew better than to pressure Newt into something, he would have to convince him slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Theseus stood at the stove, seemingly focused on the eggs he had frying, but all his attention was on the sounds coming from the top floor. His Newt had woken up and was puttering around clumsily, yet to fully awaken. 

Theseus found Newt to be the most fascinating, most beautiful thing to look at at any given time, but the mornings when he had just woken up were his absolute favorite. Newt was so tired and cold in his thin pajamas and it made him much more receptive to touch, the boy practically nuzzled into anything even remotely warm. 

Newt trudged down the stairs, and Theseus turned to watch him come in. Unable to help the smile that formed on his face at how adorable his little one looked. Clad only in his paper thin light blue pajamas rather than all the layers he wore during the day, loose as they were the material bent with every little movement, caving in to accentuate the lithe body contained within. Thin fair little feet poked out from beneath his bottoms, bare on the cold floor. Theseus cast a nonverbal wandless warming charm towards the ground, not wanting Newt's feet to get cold. 

Hair sleep mussed and somehow even messier than usual. Lips red and puffy, opening wide in a yawn and settling into a tired pout afterwards. Green eyes slightly unfocused, and only half-open. Newt had done nothing to make himself even remotely presentable and yet he was the loveliest thing Theseus had ever laid eyes on.

Newt collapsed into the chair and Theseus had to suppress a sigh, wishing he had come collapsed into his arms instead. If Theseus had his way, one day Newt would. He stretched one of his arms across the table, and leaned his head against it, looking seconds away from falling back asleep. 

Theseus grabbed the teacup he had prepared Newt's morning tea in as soon as he had gotten down to start breakfast. Now it was cool enough for him to drink without burning his tongue. He walked towards Newt, pushing the red mop of curls back to reveal the soft smooth skin of his forehead and stooped down to press a kiss to it. Winding his arm around Newt's waist, the thin material of his pajama shirt the only thing between his hand and the warm skin of Newt's hip. He found himself unable to resist nuzzling his face against the soft curls a moment before he placed the warm teacup in Newt's empty hand. Newt made a low noise that was probably meant to be along the lines of gratitude. 

"You're welcome." Theseus said teasingly as he watched Newt take a sip of the tea. Perking up a bit from his slouch to take a few more, looking almost completely awake now. 

"Thanks Thee." Newt mumbled, smiling a soft grin up at him that made his heart stutter in his chest. He ruffled his hair in response, going back to dish out the fry up he had made into 2 plates. 

He floated one over to land right in front of Newt, cutlery following it, his own plate and cutlery landing across the table. 

"Eat up little one." Theseus said, taking a careful bite of his own food as he watched Newt poke at his eggs until the yolk spilled out over everything. Covering the breakfast sausages and potatoes as well as his eggs entirely. Newt had always been a messy eater, it was something Theseus had always found absolutely adorable. It drove their pureblood parents crazy though of course, but they eventually learned not to scold Newt for it unless they wanted to have to deal with their youngest's sulky pout and the anger of the elder one. 

"You slept in your case last night." Newt's eyes widened at the comment, and he swallowed the bite of potatoes he was chewing, buying himself some time by taking a sip of his tea. 

"Meredith just gave birth. I didn't want to be too far in case she or her babies needed me." Newt said, looking up at Theseus with pleading eyes as if begging him to understand that Newt had to sleep on a tiny bed in an overly cluttered shack instead of the large and very comfortable bed in his room because a mooncalf had given birth. 

"You're gonna hurt your back little one." Theseus tried. 

"You can heal it for me." Newt replied cheekily, knowing all too well his brother had already given up. 

"If I don't see you in your bed tonight Newt I will drag you from your suitcase and force you to sleep in mine." Theseus threatened making Newt's eyes widen, and he nodded immediately knowing his brother would make good on his threat if he were caught out of bed again. 

"Don't you have to get to work?" Newt asked after a moment, having finished off his food, and sending the plate flying to the sink. Their mother would probably scream if she saw the fine china she had sent being thrown all over the room using magic that way, but she wasn't here, and Theseus didn't care about plates enough to reprimand Newt. 

"I lied to mom and dad, Friday was not my last day off, today is. I thought I'd get you settled in, show you around a bit." 

"I've been to London before Thee." Newt said. 

"You mean you've been to Diagon Alley. You haven't been to muggle London. It's actually quite fascinating, I think you'll enjoy it." Newt nodded in response, sipping on his tea, looking to be content enough with the idea. 

"They also have this thing, although I'm not sure if you'll be into it. It's called a zoo, you might have heard of it. There's muggle creatures and wizarding toddlers have a habit of apparating into the closures of particularly dangerous muggle creatures. Well maybe just one wizarding toddler." Theseus said, watching as Newt froze as soon as he heard the word zoo, teacup halfway to his mouth. Newt looked up at him with ridiculously gigantic hopeful green eyes and Theseus couldn't suppress his grin any longer. 

"We can go, if you'd like, you'll just have to promise not to apparate into the closure of a tiger this time." Before Theseus had even finished his sentence he had an armful of squealing magizoologist in his arms, clinging tightly to his neck and promising feverishly to not apparate anywhere. Theseus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him in tighter and burying his face into his neck. 

Newt pulled away much too soon in Theseus' opinion and planted a quick kiss to his cheek before leaping up out of his lap and running upstairs. Most probably to check on his creatures and get ready, leaving Theseus there heart thumping in his chest with his hand pressed to his cheek where the phantom pressure of a kiss still lingered. 

Theseus smiled to himself, feeling happier than he had in years. He knew having Newt come live with him would be a good decision, not only for him but for his little one too. No one else would devote as much time as Theseus did to making Newt happy. Theseus would do anything for him, anything.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon hopefully, I just had to post this before it was automatically deleted like countless other drafts. It's like they're shaming us for only being able to write like twice a year when the moon is full and its finals time.


End file.
